


Miranda's Appointment

by CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag



Series: Monster Smut? Pssshhh, No One Writes That. [4]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag/pseuds/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag
Summary: "Ah, well, the Princess is in the middle of something vitally important... I can't let you know what it is! The only ones allowed in are the serfs."Damn. There's got to be someway the guard will change his mind and allow you in... Or someway you can sneak past.





	Miranda's Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not posting in a while my dudes, holiday season gets hectic yknow? hardly enough time to get in the smut-writing mood  
> happy new year everyone, hope you like interactive fanfics

That weekend, something happened to... Oz!

You're currently in Miranda's kingdom, heading straight for her castle. Your friend Brian is the only one who knows you're there, they dared you to pull a prank on Miranda and blame it on Amira, since Brian and Amira have been fighting over her for the last two weeks. Unfortunately for Brian, you don't actually know if you want to pull that prank because you're ALSO after Miranda, the others just don't know that yet. 

The castle has a very beautiful, artistic design, inside and out. Beautiful paintings and sculptures of mermen and mermaids swimming together are all across the walls. Part of you wishes you could live there with Miranda, especially as you already know the entire layout of her castle by heart. 

When you reach the hallway that leads to her room, there's one of her guards standing in front of it, who you know usually isn't here, especially this late at night. 

"Oz! Good to see you. What brings you here?"

You ask the guard why he's blocking the entrance to Miranda's room. 

"Ah, well, the Princess is in the middle of something vitally important... I can't let you know what it is! The only ones allowed in are the serfs." 

Damn. There's got to be someway the guard will change his mind and allow you in... Or someway you can sneak past. 

You consider your options and finally... 

\- You decide to say, "If I can't see her now, it means I can see her later, right? Just call me back in an hour."

\- You tell yourself, "Fine. I'll head off, out of his sight... Then, I'll find the closest window, climb out of it without being seen, and I'll scale the fucking castle myself. I came here to prank Miranda, I might as well just wait and watch for the perfect moment."

\- You come up with the most brilliant idea; "If they're only letting serfs in... I'll have to disguise as one of those serfs! I need some time to think of a plan, by the time I'm ready I should be able to go in!"

\- You look the guard in the eyes and say, "Well then... If you're not going to let me in because you think I don't "qualify" as a serf, maybe I can prove I'm serf material~"

\- You remind yourself, "I need to pull that prank, and I won't let one guard stop me from having fun! Once I get him distracted, I'll run in there and see what's going on, once and for all!"

\- You reach in your pockets and have a stroke of genius; "I'll just pay the guard to let me in." After rummaging a bit more, you think, "No, wait! I'll pay the guard to cancel what she's doing, and instead to schedule a meeting with Miranda and I down at the fountain outside! That's bound to be romantic!"

What will you choose?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the game usually only gives you like two options instead of six but I'm going for one option for each stat. it's gonna take a long time to write but I'll do my best to get it done by february


End file.
